


Yours truly, etc.

by ennejoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, Muggle world, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennejoy/pseuds/ennejoy
Summary: On her last school day before Hogwarts, Hermione writes a goodbye on the blackboard.





	Yours truly, etc.

Afterwards, her wrists burn from scribbling furiously, her fingers are white with chalk dust, (she knows she's covered in the remains of fossilized creatures from forgotten times,) the ghosts of terms past finally visible to all.

She looks at her work for a while, nods once, and walks out into the sun.

(Half an hour later the blackboard is wiped clean by a staff member eager to reach their flight to Majorca.

And when term starts again and students return from wherever they have spent their holidays, no trace remains in the room of Hermione Granger.)


End file.
